


light and breezy

by dahnvers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate?, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Real Life, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, evansson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahnvers/pseuds/dahnvers
Summary: "Light and Breezy is how you describe a linen pantsuit, not a relationship you care about!" — C.B.Chris knew she was the one. And she did too. But why were they both so hesitant to face the facts?





	light and breezy

**Author's Note:**

> a long ass evansson one-shot because why not! highkey wishing this was irl but anyways,, enjoy!
> 
> PSA: this is loosely based on the brooklyn nine-nine season 3, episode 1, "new captain" because i love me some peraltiago !

_"Light and breezy is how you describe a linen pantsuit, not a relationship that you know deep inside, you would risk anything for."_

And those seemingly wise words were enough to get him thinking; what if?

All that ever ran inside of his mind was the idea that they could never and he means _never_ be together. Given all the circumstances, it was either he was 'in love' with someone else, or in a relationship for that matter, or she was married and somewhat content. But as much as those situations occurred repetitively, it always seemed like the universe had something else to say.

Through their every relationship, through their ups and downs, through what they had thought, "could've been", the universe never failed to keep bringing them back together.

And maybe those signs were enough to make him reevaluate his initial hopes for a future he had always dreamed for the two of them. And Lizzie, being the wise woman "beyond her years" that she was, was given this perfect chance just to prove it to him.

_"Chris, you know for a fact that you've wanted this. You've constantly told yourself that you can't, but it never meant you still wanted it."_

The blue-eyed beauty sighed in exasperation and sunk deeper into the couch residing inside of his trailer. _Why does she have to be so goddamn right all the time? It's not fair._

 _"I know. And I know that's she's only finalised her divorce with, um, yeah, and, uh, I-I don't know, I honestly think it wouldn't be worth risking everything,"_ Shaking his head, Chris couldn't help but drown himself in a sea of his self-doubt.

But, Lizzie wasn't going to take this as an answer, especially because she had just spent over forty minutes trying to get Chris to realise his true feelings for Scarlett. And she didn't want to waste any more time consoling his indecisive feelings.

Grabbing the nearest pillow to the left of her, the brunette threw it directly at her co-star, in hopes to snap him out of the doubtfulness he continually beat himself over and over again.

_"Okay, you know what, I'm not having this. This is ridiculous, I've told you so many times to chase what you love, and I'm just trying to be the supportive best friend, but, please, for the love of God, Christopher, ask her the fuck out."_

Chris didn't know how to react. First, it was because he had never seen Lizzie go off like this, ever. Secondly, it was like she took the words right out of his mouth, like some sort of mind reader. So he sat there, unable to utter any words thereafter.

And that's when Lizzie knew, she had done her part. All was left was for Chris to finally grow some balls and finally ask Scarlett out on a date. Lizzie wasn't going to lecture him about how to ask her out on a date because, well, that was his job. It's only a matter of fact if he decides to do it or not.

~~~~

"Co-parenting was never easy," said every divorcée ever. However, it's bad enough when your ex has decided to keep things 'borderline civil' between the two of you, let alone be situated on the other side of the planet.

This was Scarlett's problem. Amidst shooting Infinity War and Endgame back-to-back, it was so hard to send Rose to the airport, where her dad would be waiting for her, for his turn with their mon ange. And it wasn't like he was trying to be considerate either.

One time, he called Scarlett in the middle of a scene— an important one, you'll bet— so he could discuss the matters with, "what activities should Rose do when she gets to France." She was so mad to the point, she had to stop the crew and cast from shooting for a whole thirty minutes. Joe wasn't pleased, but, he could see the effort she was pulling to make things convenient for her daughter and her, as a single mother.

However, to her surprise, he had decided to exert any given effort to pick Rose up himself from the airport, this time. And Scarlett was eternally grateful for it.

It gave her the time to breathe, especially since filming has been a little hectic lately since all they've been doing for the past three weeks were scenes that included a lot of stunts.

So with nothing in mind for the next two weeks, Scarlett finally had some alone time. Or that's what she'd initially thought before a certain someone decided to make plans for her.

"Hey, Scarlett!"

The blonde woman felt a soft tap on her shoulders and from behind her, was a secretly nervous Chris Evans, beaming with a smile. She was quick to return a greeting, plus a hug because she hadn't seen him all day.

"What's up, Chris?" She asked while handing him down a plate and cutlery for lunch.

"Nothing much. Just took a quick break in the trailer before I shoot my next big scene, you?" He replied whilst grabbing the tongs nearby the garden salad freshly plated for the cast and crew to savour.

"I met up with um, yeah. He's, uh, offered to take Rose for the next few weeks, which was surprising because he'd never pulled such a gesture, but, yeah, it feels good to be off babysitting duty for a while, especially during these hectic times," Scarlett chuckled, which caught Chris' attention for a brief five seconds.

_Oh God, her laugh, so contagious. Was I gonna be a scared little shit and not ask her out?_

"Good for him for being a parent for once!" Chris joked, which wasn't supposed to be funny to Scarlett, but somehow, she still laughed alongside him.

"Oh, Evans, you always seemed to hate him."

"And I was right about him, wasn't I?"

 _And I'm glad you were._ Scarlett instantly thought.

Breaking the obvious sparks that were flying around them, Jeremy Renner and Lizzie quickly interrupted the Captain and the Widow's conversation, by tagging in line with them.

Lizzie shot Chris a small smirk and in return, he winked, indicating that this little plan of theirs was already intact. Though he didn't want to seem like it, Chris was deep down nervous. He couldn't help but think: _what if she says no? What if she did want this time for herself?_

Despite this, Lizzie's reassurance was enough to push those negative thoughts away and instead, prepare him to ask her out at this very moment.

"Where do you wanna sit?" Scarlett asked Chris, scanning the set area with her eyes. Everyone seemed to be in conversation with everyone and the two of them were unsure if they wanted to mingle with others or not.

Chris shrugged, but then pointed to an empty corner with two beanbags conveniently placed for them. Scarlett followed after him and they began chatting away as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

The one thing Scarlett admired about their close friendship, was the fact that in any given moment, whether they hadn't seen each other in a long time or not, they could last two hours talking about anything.

However, Chris didn't want it to be like those times. He needed to act now and fast before Lizzie drags his ass offset and reprimands him for wasting her, "precious goddamn time."

With all the courage he had instilled him, plus the sweaty palms and suddenly loud thumping heart, Chris broke instantly broke the ice.

"You okay, Chris? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Here goes nothing.

"I uh, well, I initially didn't want to pry and act too quick upon this, but I knew if I didn't ask you already, I would beat myself about it, over and over again, until the pain temporarily seemed to-"

"Chris, just tell me," Scarlett interrupted with a smile plastered across her face.

Settling down his plate, he swallowed a piece of lettuce before confidently expressing, "Do you wanna go out?"

He broke eye contact with her as soon as those six words came running out of his mouth like a marathon. _God, I hope she knows this isn't going to be one of those 'friendly dates' we usually have._

Scarlett was hesitant to reply, but she couldn't help but feel a little bashful about the fact that Chris, her best friend of sixteen years, Chris, was nervous about asking her out. She never saw this day would ever come.

There was silence for a brief moment and the distant chattering from the cast and crew behind them sounded inaudible.

"Yes."

 _Did I hear that right? Did she say yes?_ Instant panic rushed through him.

Chris returned his gaze towards Scarlett, who to his surprise, was smiling from ear to ear. Still, he couldn't fathom how much of a relief it was to tell her. But he needed to make sure that she knew this wasn't going to be like one of those normal 'friend' dates they would usually go on, like old times.

"No, I mean, I really wanna spend time with you, like, quality time y' know?" Chris continued, scratching the back of his neck in a bashful way.

"Is this your way of telling me you wanted some alone time with me, Evans?" Scarlett fluttered her eyelashes, which made Chris blush a little.

It seemed like she was getting the right intention and Chris couldn't believe how successful this was going. And neither could Scarlett. Not to be a damsel in distress, but she was kind of anticipating this very moment, for a long time now.

"Yeah, I guess..." He smiled slightly before adding on, "I like you, Scarlett. I mean, we've known each other forever and it pains me that it took me this long to realise it but I like you."

Scarlett grabbed his hands and squeezed them firmly and sighed, "Do you know how long I've wanted to hear that?" His eyes beamed as she said those very words and for a moment, all they wanted to do was lean in a kiss. Kiss for real, unlike those times when they had to for a scene; but tenderly, lovingly. However, the hunger they longed for one another had to wait, until tonight.

~~~~

Chris managed to book a table for two at this Italian place Scarlett has been non-stop talking about the past week for their date tonight. It was called Piccola Grande Italia, which in Italian translated to "Little Big Italy". Quite the irony, Chris recalled.

Nonetheless, it looked the slightest romantic, but thankfully appropriate. Chris didn't want to set up a "full-on, rom-com kind of vibe" for their first date, especially because this was something new; something they were trying for the first time of what they hoped would become something even more.

However, their luck quickly turned sour when the previous day, Robert announced that he had booked a whole nightclub, the very nightclub that happened to be two blocks away from Little Big Italy, for the entirety of the cast and crew. It was a sweet gesture, it sure was. As much as Chris enjoyed mingling with others and getting down on the dancefloor, tonight was his special night with his best friend.

And they both took a vow of promise to keep things lowkey as they tested out the waters of their fairly new relationship.

So after wrapping up for the day, Chris was quick to feign a headache, which he admitted, was much harder than it could've ever seemed. Especially because he had to prove to Robert he was really, "not in the mood".

Scarlett, 'coincidentally', had a blind date with a former NFL player (props to Lizzie for giving her that excuse). And Robert, being the kind friend he was, wished Scarlett the very best time with whomever this lucky man was.

After everyone had left for their hotel rooms and to the club, Scarlett and Chris carefully snuck out of his trailer to enjoy the night for themselves.

~~~~

The drive to Little Big Italy wasn't too bad. By that, they meant they didn't bump into anyone familiar, in case their covers were jeopardised.

Arriving at their destination, Chris and Scarlett were kindly greeted by one of the front staff members and directed to their reserved table of booking. The whole area was dim-lighted with fairy lights and soft, string instrumentals could be heard playing in the background, accentuating the whole 'Italy' vibe.

"Okay, this is better than I had expected," Scarlett's eyes gleamed as the twinkling lights shone on her emerald green's.

Once seated, Chris and Scarlett ordered drinks to kick off the night, before their meals. The two actors were both suckers for Italian food and it was only right that their first official romantic date would be at an Italian restaurant.

Though as much as they wanted it to feel comfortable, there was still a lingering of awkwardness between the two best friends. They'd hung out so many times before this, yet, this one felt like they were really on a blind date and didn't know what to do next.

"So, um, filming?" Chris broke the tense atmosphere that was building up between them.

Scarlett sipped some of her red wine before answering, "It's going great. Yeah, but the stunts, man, they're such a piece of work. Yeah, no, I love- filming's great."

Luckily, their food had arrived on time and after a void of awkward silence, Chris and Scarlett managed to keep a conversation flowing for about thirty minutes straight.

"Okay, but think about it, if you had extra arms, you'd be able to grab anything you want and you'd be able to perform duties quicker!" Scarlett hollered.

From asking about their personal lives, their conversation quickly escalated to a heated debate, that was all fun and games.

"No, but extra legs, you can move around more, have much more freedom," Chris argued back, causing Scarlett to roll her eyes.

"Extra legs would just be a hassle, imagine driving with extra legs!"

"I- okay fine, you win this round," Chris lifted his hands in surrender while Scarlett beamed with satisfaction, knowing very well that she was gonna win their little debate, no matter if she chose vice versa. It was either that, or Chris would've let her win in the end anyway.

Their anticipated date was nearing to its end when the host who served the two best friends reminded them that Little Big Italy was calling it quits for the night. As sad as they seemed when they heard their night was finally over, Chris decided it would be a fun time to have one of their memorable 'hotel sleepovers', where 'the loser' has to host their hotel room for the night, for the sleepover.

They'd done this many times whenever they would have the chance while filming, so in total, Chris has hosted 'hotel sleepovers' five times.

Reluctant to the idea at first, and because tonight she was scheduled to FaceTime Rose if he would remember, Scarlett happily agreed to the idea. The two left Little Big Italy, absentmindedly hand-in-hand, while driving to the nearest open 7-Eleven to pick up snacks for the night's event.

Little did they know what that night would have become. Because of seven cheap shots from the shitty liquor section of 7-Eleven later, the two best friends might've instantly done something they might, regret.

~~~~

When Robert asked Scarlett about her 'blind-date with the former NFL player', all she wanted to do was run away as far as possible. Her night with the 'former NFL player' really turned into something else and she wasn't up for any discussion about it. She didn't even want to see, so-called former NFL player, as for now.

Unfortunately for her, Chris was the first person who she bumped into as she arrived on set in the morning. And yes, he was her best friend, but truthfully, he was the last person she wanted to see. Although they could do nothing, but pretend everything that happened last night didn't happen, there was a void of guilt, sandwiched between them.

It bugged Scarlett. It bugged Chris too, but, not to the point where Scarlett officially decided to break the ice between them and cut the bullshit.

So she cornered her best friend. Right after getting a quick drink in his trailer, Scarlett anticipated herself as she waited for him to come out. He was taken back surprise when she uttered the words, "We need to talk," but, presumed to follow her after anyways.

They sat themselves down, in the same corner where Chris asked her out on their first official day, which was just four days ago, but seemed like forever, and talked everything out. However, the outcome came much of a surprise to Scarlett, more than it did to Chris.

"Look, I know we both know that this might not work," Chris began, his eyes slowly dropping and feeling a little remorseful inside. "And I wanted to try and make things work, but after last night, I-" He couldn't find the words to continue, but simply grasped Scarlett's hands with his and finally said, "We broke the best friend code, Scarlett."

"I know we did, Chris. Trust me, I feel as apologetic as you. But, if we wanted to make things work, we can move past it, or at least, move our way around it."

Scarlett wanted to sound optimistic and hopeful about what could become something beautiful, and something she would finally feel content and happy with. Despite her positive enthusiasm, Chris just didn't feel the same anymore.

"I get that you're trying to be hopeful, I do. But, I- I don't know, Scar, it doesn't feel, I don't feel like we're both in the right place for this right now."

And he wanted to see her reaction, but he knew if he did, it would've broken his heart much more than it already was. So, with that, Chris got up and simply walked as fast as he could, away from what he had immediately regretted doing.

~~~~

"For. Fucks. Sake."

Day 53 of filming Infinity War/Endgame. Day fucking 53.

Elizabeth Olsen stood with arms crossed and foot tapping rapidly while pacing back and forth inside of Scarlett and Renner's shared trailer. She'd had just enough of this. The never-ending, romantic-comedy plotline of what was, Chris and Scarlett's current relationship status. She was playing the role of 'love-doctor-slash-best-friend', in this particular scenario.

"You let Evans go? Oh, for fuck's sake," Lizzie rubbed her temples in frustration, "Okay, I can't blame you, he kinda has low dick energy at the moment. I had to knock him back into reality before suggesting he ask you out on a date."

Scarlett couldn't believe it either. She kind of wish she did something to prevent Chris from running away from his true feelings for her. Because at this moment, she completely and utterly knew, he was the one. And she wasn't being a cliché little shit, she was being serious. He was everything that all of her past partners failed to be. He was the missing piece of the puzzle she needed to complete and satisfy her life.

"Okay, okay," Lizzie exhaled, "I'm not up for another lecture, especially because I know for a fact you two can fix this."

She wished this was true for the most part. Of course, she wanted to fix this. This was the only relationship she was truly sure about and was not willing to let it slip away from her this quickly. But she also knew Chris had to play his part because she didn't want to get tied up in unrequited love.

"Just...talk it out. I guarantee you, in the end, you'll two end up fucking again."

"Hold up- how?"

"Chris told me. Just saying, I called it. I fucking called it."

~~~~

So they did.

Chris gathered up all his confidence and Scarlett processed her true decisive feelings for her best friend and talked it out after wrapping up for the day, in his trailer. It took a lot of consideration from both parties, but in the end, they were just glad they were able to sort through everything and give each other the benefit of the doubt.

"Listen, what happened the other day, that was a mistake we both know we shouldn't have made."

Chris looked apologetic as Scarlett began the conversation. But to give her some reassurance, he shot an empathetic smile at her, which made her feel much less tense about the current situation.

"But, it made me realise, that even though it was more of a mistake than an accident, I didn't fully regret it."

This instantly caught Chris' attention and he was fascinated with why Scarlett thought that way.

"I don't wanna sound like a sappy, cliché, straight-out-of-a-rom-com type damsel in distress. But, after that night, I felt like I finally had consolation about certain feelings that I had for you."

Chris' ears perked up and he couldn't help but ask in reply, "And those were?"

"The fact that I still like you. More than just friends and I hate that I have to say this to prove it to you, but, I just need you to know, for real, that I'm serious about all of this."

It took convincing from Lizzie and her instincts to get these simple, yet moving words out of her system. And damn did it feel good.

She just hoped Chris still felt the same. Though it had only been a couple of days since it all unfolded, he could've had an epiphany and changed his mind in the latter. This was what Scarlett was most afraid of. But at least in her mind, she knew what she was doing, was the best thing she'd ever done, without a single regret.

Chris was bewildered, the expression cut right through his face. He couldn't believe the very words he was hearing, and in fact, he was more than relieved that Scarlett hadn't lost interest or thankfully, didn't want to forget that night ever happened. Because he felt the same.

"I'm serious about it too. And screw being careful."

His eyes twinkled and locked with her intoxicating, yet, mesmerising green eyes and for a second, he swears, sparks began to fly around them.

And Chris didn't hesitate to move closer and hold Scarlett's hand, with another cupping her soft, velvet cheeks. He was lost in her trance; she in his touch.

Before they knew it, they leaned in, hungry for a kiss and much, much more. She tugged at his bottom lips, as he presumed to lay her on the couch. Electrifying their kiss was, Scarlett ran her delicate fingers through his messy, sandy-dyed hair while keeping her position steady, on top of him.

The kiss felt like forever, but, the last thing they wanted to do was stop. That was until they heard light knocks coming from Chris and Lizzie's trailer door, who happened to not be Lizzie.

Faster than lightning, the two best friends immediately jolted back up and tried to freshen up their looks, as to avoid any suspicious questioning from Ruffalo, who had so kindly, welcomed himself inside after knocking several times.

Scarlett cleared her throat and smiled, greeting Mark, before departing from Chris' trailer.

"What happened here?" Was all Mark could ask, before realising too late what had occurred.

~~~~

Mark was the first one to know out of everyone, except for Lizzie, of course.

When production wrapped up for the final time, and a few tears were shed, laughter was passed on and the cast and crew were all getting ready to part ways from this amazing journey they've been blessed to be a part of, Chris and Scarlett decided it was time to take things public, after two months of secretly dating.

Robert and Renner were ecstatic and instantly high-fived each other because, "They've been betting since 2012 that these two jack-asses would get together, for reals."

Lizzie was just glad they finally patched things up and decided to go for it because she knew in the long-run, it would've been worth it.

And it was, it truly was worth it.

After the premiere of Infinity War, came the engagement announcement.

Chris didn't want to do it in front of a live crowd, but encouragement from Downey made him reconsider, and he was glad he took his word of advice for once.

Then came the month following, and Scarlett was in utter joy because was finally adding new additions to her desired family; twins. Chris least expected it, but, learning how much he cared for Rose, just proved that he was more than ever to become a dad.

Long story short: they were the best thing, equal to Scarlett of course, to ever happen to him. Straight after the announcement of Endgame, the two decided it was time to finally jot down and finalise a date for their wedding.

Both knew, right there and then, that this was it. A tied knot symbolised the eternity that was waiting for them.

The wedding was small and intimate— nothing compared to their engagement announcement. Still, it was perfect and everything they both dreamed of.

Because there's nothing in the world that could ever possibly be as great as marrying your best friend. And the love your life.


End file.
